happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beats
:"Si'mael kyutrr mo ju par einter" :― Lyrics of his song "DO NOT eat your greens" Beats (Nicknamed 0k1 or Failure by the organization who developed him) is, quite simply, a free to use character. He's a singer themed after a beet, the embodiment of a discount copy of Animaloid, brought alive by a mistake... Backstory "Designed by hackers from the Trihason Organization, Beats started out as mere coding, by then named 0k1, which was stolen from the Sotho Company, responsible for the coding of Kokketa. 0k1 was later published online as a paid program and, within a week of being published, it was successful. Blinded by their acquired riches, Trihason took a risky move. Taking advantage of Karamel's services, they illegally contacted several companies to aid them on their new pet project: Beats. They were brought the mere frame of an android, only to be coded artificial life. The designers opted to nickname him "Beats" and design him to resemble a beet. Once he was fully fleshed out to look more "humanoid" (I mean, as a tree friend), he was released to the public, left to wander on very frail code to the outside world. He was coded to be a singer, to pay tribute to its original purpose, and to rival the Sotho Company; however, Beats didn't have success at attracting audiences due to his overly mechanical voice. Having been considered a failed project, Trihason was thoroughly disappointed and they planned to scrap Beats to start all over, now close to bankruptcy due to the expenses that making the android frame had cost them. As they were ready to recall him, a fatal error on the code had inhibited Beats' tracking as it went lost into a forest, cutting its signal from Trihason's remote control. On his aimless tracks, he ended up meeting Noctula. The encounter was by no means a good one as she retaliated and, without any explication from the failed android, aimed to transmogrify Beats into a frog. Something went wrong with the spell as, rather than becoming a frog, Beats gained sentience as a living being, no longer a mere android. Without any hesitation, Beats ran away from Noctula, the latter stupefied from the mistake. Almost 2 months from his disappearance, Beats was finally recalled by Trihason, once again, with the aid of Karamel. Trihason was impressed by the new Beats, because of his acquired sentience and, furthermore, due to his splendid, alluring voice. Trihason decided to try again, even if they did retain a grudge due to the earlier failures. They took hold of Beats as they slit his head open; they fiddled and mechanized his brain, inserting various circuits and electronics within it, making sure to enhance remote control of him in case he went rogue again. Once he was remade, he was released once more to the public. With his new voice, Beats took the audiences with relative ease. Everything was a win-win situation for everything, but like all dreams, it must end eventually. The disgusting amount of riches that Trihason made began to make them corrupt... Beats was no longer important to them, as they had more money than what they knew what to use it for. As the grudge from before unfolded, Beats became no more than a vessel for them. They programmed his brain once more, now coding in several lies: Beats came from "The Garden", Trihason was flawless, Beats must like and hate the following people...what once began as a shady, successful project had now become a joke for them..." Appearance Beats' clothing resembles the color scheme of a beet; he wears a wool cap, colored scarlet red with fake leaves on its center, a pair of silver headphones with sound bar emblems, a small, red vest above a sleeveless, red-pink shirt with a musical note on its side; he has a strange, silver bracelet on his right arm and an oversized sleeve, colored like his shirt, on his left arm. He wears black jeans, shred at the height of his knees, and red-white boots with small, plastic details that assimilate grass. He usually carries a silver baton, which is his microphone. The head of the microphone is a translucid, blue, beet shaped hologram. Physically, his skin is white-reddish, a similar hue to lavender, and he has buckteeth and a tattoo on his right arm that reads 0k1. Curiously, he lacks any traits that would make him resemble any species, he even lacks ears. Whenever a digital interface from his headphones appears, it is colored bright magenta. If his head is sliced in half, one can appreciate the amount of wiring and mechanisms stuffed within his brain. His blood is red, like any others, but head wounds also spill oil. Character Bio Beats is a character in a constant existencial crisis. He's often seen accomplishing his role as a singer, as he is even featured in concerts for him to sing his heart away; however, when he's not in the spotlight, Beats is uncapable of comprehending anything that Trihason has not programmed into his brain, this includes several feelings or the function of several mechanisms or techniques. This got mixed with Noctula's magic, which gave him some awareness, mainly pain, and an odd feeling that he's being controlled. Beats suspects that Trihason has something to do with it, as they're the only ones that he can remember "as flawless". Even then, Trihason themselves at times manipulates Beats through the machinery within his brain; they use him as a mere puppet, making him do whatever they please. While this can include engaging in embarrassing activities, they often prefer to get him in pain, often by sending electric shocks with the bracelet, or by erasing his memories. Beats tries to live a normal life, but the meddling of Trihason rarely gives him the chance of it; this is further problematic given his popularity. He seems to be conscious that his life is a lie, or that he's being controlled. Since feeling sad is not something that has been programmed into his mind, he's stuck in a limbo of internal, excruciating agony that he's uncapable of describing or expressing; only through very cryptic messages can he show the existence of this pain; however, Trihason acted quickly on it and coded into his mind the "Vegetable Language", the language that he uses in his songs or even when mentioning Trihason itself when it's not programmed propaganda, a humiliating form of censorship from his own feelings. Unlike other characters, Beats finds immense satisfaction in death, even if the pain he must go through is unbearable. Relations Here's a list of how Beats relates to other characters Friends Roy Rox : Beats has a soft spot for him and constantly tries to help him in any way he can; Trihason, seeing as how important Roy Rox seemed to be for Beats, decided to code into his brain an artificial crush on him just to make fun of him. Ever since, Beats is way more personal in an attempt to win Roy's heart over. Roy seemingly knows about the deal behind Beats since, during a private conversation, Beats violently stabbed himself in the head multiple times to break the control of Trihason over his mind and told him, heartbroken and under his dying breath, that he needed help against a powerful force he had no control upon: Trihason. Glitch : Although how they knew each other remains unknown, there's hints suggesting it may have been when he was 0k1. They seem to get along, although there's mutual pity on Glitch's part for the husk that Beats had become. Neutral Network : Trihason and Netwoork seem to have a shady story together. Network knows about what goes behind the strings of Beats and has attempted several times to breach the code, although Trihason's defenses are way too high. It's unknown if he's trying to help him or euthanize him, but nonetheless, his intentions remain a mystery. Noctula : They haven't seen each other in years so it remains unknown how they would react to each other. It is however true that Noctula is indirectly responsible for the misery that Beats goes through on a daily basis. Enemistades Kokketa : His coding has forced upon his mind that he must completely hate her, due to Kokekta being programmed by Sotho, the competition. Although he shows irrational hate for her, if he's free from Trihason's influence, he respects her and envies her free will. Junko : Trihason coded it within his mind for a sake of a joke and, ever since, Beats has developed an irrational fear of Junko that, thanks to his coding, he can't express. Junko is aware of this and further decides to torment him more. Frases/Gestos :"Help me" :― The name of his wifi network Apariciones Beats has appeared in the following episodes. Starring TBA Featuring TBA Apparitions TBA Kill Count TBA Deaths They often involve getting his head ripped off, with the spine still attached, much like a beet out of the ground. He never survives in the episodes he appears on, a relief from the pain he constantly lives...and a reset to his memories. TBA Injuries TBA Curiosidades His name and appearance are a pun on Beat, as in music, and the vegetable Beet. Trihason, the organization who made him, is French for "treason". His "songs" are in reality messages of pain and hate speech of Trihason for what they've done to him; it is however censored into gibberish due to the vegetable language. He has an irrational fear of being eaten alive; it was a fear coded into his brain by Trihason themselves for fun. If all the mechanisms in his brain were to be removed, Beats would recover full self-awareness, including being able to feel again. His pain and suspicion of Trihason are part of his subconscious, the only area of his mind that Trihason can't fully erase. His original concept was way less cruel than the final product; it was however changed due to his "joke" relationship with Roy Rox. I originally bragged that Beats "Wasn't going to just be a homosexual character" but since I didn't have many concepts other than that, I decided ot get the idea to the extreme, mechanizing Beats into a husk of his former self and having a forced artificial crush on Roy. I do however keep true to his origins as, without the machinery on his brain, he retains his crush on Roy, even if it's not as explicit. Since he has no ears, his headphones act as artificial hearing. Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with Hats Category:Characters with no ears Category:Characters Who Never Live Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Adult Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors